


Flames

by GothAlbinoAngel



Series: Secret Santa Gifts [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, KiGo, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: It's Kim's eighteenth birthday. The day her soul mark appears to indicate who her soulmate is. As it happens, she already has a good idea who it will be.So does everyone else.Merry Solstice, Erazon! I'm a mess, so I just went with fluff! Hope you like it!
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Series: Secret Santa Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575664
Comments: 28
Kudos: 424
Collections: Bellamione Cult Secret Santa 2019





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many Soulmate AU premises and I literally just took a needle and poked my screen and this is what it chose, so I won't argue. Hope it's alright!

Kim yawned as she sat up. She allowed a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the light filtering through her curtains before beginning to stretch. A lazy eye swiveled over to the calendar to check the date and she stiffened. Her birthday. Her _eighteenth_ birthday. The day her soul mark would finally be revealed.

On a person’s eighteenth birthday, a soul mark appeared somewhere on their body. It could be anything, from a word to a speck to an entire illustration. The tattoo would be a two-of-a-kind, only one person and their soulmate would have it in all the world.

Kim hopped out of bed and hurried to gather her things for a shower. Today was the day! She’d survived high school, graduation, nearly the end of the world, all for this day. She dashed into the bathroom before her brothers could impede her and stripped down.

Her mind flashed back to a few months ago when Ron had finally gotten his soul mark. His was, unsurprisingly, a blue monkey with black ninja gear and a naked mole rat on its shoulder. He and Kim had laughed about it for a few hours before he’d received a call. Apparently Yori had been patiently waiting the few months between their birthdays for Ron to get his soul mark. Kim had smirked as she listened to her bff since pre-K stammer and stutter on the phone with his soulmate. Afterward, they’d hit up Bueno Naco to celebrate, like they would any other birthday.

Now, Kim carefully looked at herself in her bathroom’s full-length mirror. She fidgeted from side-to-side as her eyes zeroed in on her stomach. Ron’s soul mark had been on his left pec. Kim’s spanned from her left hip across her stomach. Vibrant flames colored the entire lower part of her torso, green and red licking over her pale skin. Kim’s eyebrows pulled together for all of a single moment before a blush covered her face.

Green and red flames.

Kim had come into contact with a lot of people from all over the world in her life. Only one embodied both flames and the color green. Kim’s heart raced as she realized what this meant. She swallowed and turned her back to the mirror. She did some mental math as she stepped into the shower and her breath left her in a huff. Well, that wasn’t too much of a surprise.

Deciding to put it for after she’d gotten out of the shower, Kim set about washing her hair. Humming a tune as she cleaned up and did her hair in a loose ponytail, Kim dropped her dirty clothes off in her hamper, grabbed her communicator, and hopped onto her bed. As always, before she’d even pressed the button, Wade appeared on her screen. Kim was starting to think he had touch receptors installed in the thing.

“Hey, Wade!” Kim called.

“Yo, Kim, happy big one eight,” Wade greeted her. “How’s it feel to be part of the soulmate crowd?”

“Honestly, no big.” Kim brushed some hair behind her ear. “I’m starting to think the drama was played up. I don’t feel any different.”

Wade nodded with a smirk. “From the response, I’m guessin’ you not only know who your soulmate is, but have known for a while, huh?”

“Well, not really _known,_ ” Kim huffed as she rolled over. “But I had a pretty good idea before today, yeah. Wasn’t expecting to be right, though.”

“Maybe you’re psychic,” Wade laughed. “Or you just click with’er so much it was hard not to notice?”

“Oh don’t act smug!”

Kim couldn’t help a grin. She wouldn’t have connected the dots if it weren’t for Wade. He’d made an offhand comment one day and proceeded to show her footage as proof. Kim really couldn’t argue with that, not that she was putting up much argument before the proof. Even still, before today, it was too hard to believe. The universe couldn’t possibly give her something she wanted, could it? Well, anything’s possible for a Possible proved true as always.

“So, you gonna tell’er?” Wade asked, breaking into Kim’s musing.

Kim snorted. “I doubt I have much choice, ya know? We _are_ soulmates.”

Wade hummed in agreement. “Well, lemme know when you decide to. I wanna see how she takes it. My bet is that she’s all cool and sophisticated right up until you actually _call_ her your soulmate and then she’ll punch you.”

“And miss as always,” Kim snickered. “Alright, Wade. You get a front row seat.”

Wade grinned and signed off. Kim headed down the stairs. Her family would be expecting to hear the good news. She wouldn’t dare deny them the surprise. Coming to the kitchen, she found her mother at the stove, like usual.

“Morning, honey!” Ann called, spotting Kim first. “Happy birthday, Kimmie Cub!”

She stepped away from the stove for a quick moment to give Kim a hug. Kim chuckled and went to sit at the table. “Happy birthday, Kim,” her brothers greeted her together.

“Did you-.” Tim started.

“-get it?” Jim finished.

“Your mark?” they added together.

“Yup,” Kim chuckled, ruffling their hair. “Woke up to it.”

“Can we see?” they gasped.

Kim lifted her shirt to show off her flames and the whole room went silent. Ann and James shared a knowing look while sly grins slid over the twins’ lips. Kim watched them all in confusion. She was hoping at least one of them would ask.

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to prepare for Drew’s meltdown,” James sighed, going back to his paper.

“If you want, I can schedule a therapist appointment for him,” Ann offered. “Not recurring, of course, but just someone to scream about it to. I doubt she’ll be willing to listen, after all.”

“Ron owes us fifty bucks!” Jim cheered.

“And he owes Rufus twenty!” Tim laughed.

They slapped a high five while Kim turned a raised eyebrow on her parents. “You knew?” she asked curiously.

“Oh honey, it’s not that we aren’t excited,” Ann told her quickly. “It’s just… well, the way you are with her… Anyone could see it, sweetheart.”

“Except her employer, of course,” James snorted from behind the paper.

Kim gave them a smile. “No, I get it. I’m just… glad you’re taking it so well. She _was_ wanted in several countries until my graduation.”

“So long as she keeps those plasma hands away from anything flammable, I don’t mind having her around,” Ann chuckled.

“I’d prefer she keep the hands to herself altogether,” James grumbled. A glare from Ann made him cough. “B-but! I’ll compromise for the happiness of my Kimmie cub.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kim said, leaning down to peck his cheek.

~~~

Shego growled under her breath as she paced her room in Drakken’s newest compound. Her communication device lay on her bed, screen blank. She took a deep breath and slapped a hand over her face.

“Okay,” she coached herself. “You’ve got this. You’ve known her for years. The two of you know a ton about each other. As Ms. Go, you even told her your real name. You can do this. You’ve got this.”

Picking up the communicator, Shego took a deep breath and tapped the screen. Kim’s face appeared and Shego’s finger hovered over the call button. She stared at those fiery green eyes and that adorable smile and her heart squeezed. She dropped the device and went back to pacing.

“Why is this so hard!” she growled. “You’ve known her for _years!_ This is no different than calling up your brothers.” Shego thought about it for a moment. “Except without all the headache.”

Before she could lift the phone again, Shego’s intercom buzzed. “SHEGO!” Drakken shrieking… always a good sign… “I need you in the main lab, pronto!”

Shego took a deep calming breath. “You’re supposed to be a good guy now,” she reminded herself. “You’re a good guy. You went clean for her. Don’t melt your boss’ face off.”

She stalked through the compound, making henchmen cower as she passed. Despite going clean after saving the world from psycho warmongering aliens, Drakken still preferred to do his experiments in secret lair type buildings. Something about preferring the aesthetic compared to the stuffy overcrowded labs ‘plebian scientists’ worked in.

Stepping into the main lab, Shego glanced around. Bubbling beakers, check. Whirring, glowing machinery, check. One blue idiot bumbling around and muttering nonsense to himself, check. Everything seemed to be in order here. Shego made her way over to said muttering idiot and cleared her throat impatiently.

Drakken paused and brightened. “Ah, Shego! Glad you could make it so quickly, I wanted your thoughts on something.”

“Doc,” Shego said patiently. She’d gotten a lot better since the invasion. She still had a short fuse, but she wasn’t _too_ trigger happy. “We’ve been over this. I’m not really the best person to test run your inventions and I’m not smart enough to understand all the science behind them. If you want, we can-.”

“Call up Mr. Dr. Possible and have him take a look,” Drakken grumbled. His shoulders slumped. “Shego, you _know_ I can’t stand him! Every word out of his mouth is condescending! I think he forgets _I_ helped save his precious daughter from… what were they gonna do again?”

Shego’s eyes narrowed as she remembered the sight of Kim, unconscious and limp, in Warhok’s hand. “A _trophy_ ,” she snarled lowly. Her fists clenched and she fought back the swell of fire. “Probably a _slave_ or an _animal_ to be paraded around as a memento of their _conquest_.”

“Yes, that,” Drakken said quickly, not liking how hostile Shego always got when the Lorwardians were brought up. “ _I_ helped save her and the man can’t even give me the common decency to speak to me on equal terms!”

“Have you stopped adding self-destruct buttons to your inventions?” Shego inquired, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow. Drakken’s resulting sheepish grin gave all the answer she needed. “Sorry, Dr. D, but I don’t really think he _owes_ that common decency when ya keep pullin’ that really dumb move.”

“But what if something goes wrong with it?” Drakken groaned, throwing his hands up. “I have to make sure it can’t be studied or hurt someone!”

Shego stepped closer and lifted her hand. She wasn’t wearing her gloves, having retired her catsuit, but her nails were filed into perfect points anyway. She lit her hand aflame, not hot enough to hurt him, of course, but warm enough to make her point. “You keep forgetting that ya hired me, Doc. I am under _your_ employment. Know what that means?”

Drakken watched her carefully. Shego lifted her free hand and snapped it. A synthodrone stepped to her side immediately. “It means, when you say ‘smash’…” Shego’s lit hand slammed into the drones head, green ooze spilling out from the hole. “ _I smash_. And I can do the same with whatever doohickey you create too. _I_ am your self-destruct button.”

Silence filled the air for a moment before Drakken took a deep breath. “Okay,” he finally sighed. “I’ll… get rid of the self-destruct feature. Do you think that will at least get him to call me Drakken? He doesn’t even have to add the prefix anymore, not until I get a proper degree. It’s just so demeaning when he calls me Drew while we’re in the middle of a scientific conversation!”

Shego chuckled, leaning against a chair to watch Drakken rant. Shego looked around the room and hummed. It was still pretty early, and her dear Princess was a popular girl, so her time was probably monopolized. Shego rubbed her stomach, tracing the lines of her soul mark. Maybe… Ah, what the heck. She would bring back a few memories before they started this new chapter together, Kimmie permitting, of course.

“Hey, Doc?” Shego called, stopping Drakken’s current tirade, something about synthodrones and rockets. Unimportant. “Mind if I, uh, ask a favor? It’ll require a call to the police department and the Middleton Tri-City Science Emporium.”

That caught Drakken’s attention. “Oh? Planning something?”

“Yeah, uh, I wanted to… do something special. Today’s a special occasion, but I wanted to get the right people in on the surprise so we’re not apprehended by GC or any of that jazz.” Shego shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. “You in?”

“At your command, Shego!” Drakken agreed, giving a sloppy salute and a lopsided smile.

For the first time in a month or two, a sinister smirk snaked it’s way across Shego’s lips. “Perfect.”

~~~

Kim hummed contentedly as she took another bite of her mint chocolate chip ice cream. Monique and Ron had come by a little over half an hour ago to take her out to celebrate. She had told them _absolutely nothing_ , so they took her out for ice cream. Now they watched her anxiously, waiting for details.

“Come _on,_ Kim!” Monique finally groaned. “Ya gotta tell us, girl! We need the deets! Hit me with the 411!”

Kim quirked and eyebrow and Ron scoffed. “Oh come on, KP, we know you know we know what’s going on and we know you know what we wanna hear! We won’t judge! We just gotta _know!_ ”

“Okay, okay,” Kim chuckled. They’d squirmed impatiently long enough. Kim stood up from her seat and glanced around. No one was really paying attention to them, thankfully. She turned to her friends and lifted her shirt, showing off her new soul mark. “Saw it this morning, right before I went to shower.”

Monique gasped in shock and pumped a fist in the air. “Yes!” she squealed. “I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it!”

Ron groaned and slapped a hand over his face. “I was _so_ convinced it would be Bonnie!” he grumbled. “Welp, I’m down eighty bucks.”

“Eighty?” Kim’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as she lowered her shirt and retook her seat. “The Tweebs said you owe them fifty and Rufus twenty. Where’s the other ten going?”

“Me,” Monique smirked, leaning back smugly. She crossed her arms and explained, “He bet that it would be Bonnie because of how much the two of you crossed paths. Wade and I showed him the evidence for our case and he still didn’t believe, so we bet ten bucks on it.” She shot a grin at Ron. “ _Sweet_ victory.”

Kim blinked at them. “Honestly, the most bizarre part about all of this is that you lost twenty bucks _to a hairless rodent_.” She reached over and gently petted Rufus’ head. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Rufus.”

A series of squeaks followed by ‘No problem!’ was her reply.

“So,” Monique chuckled as Kim went back to her ice cream. “Have you called her up yet?”

“I would, but I don’t even know what I would say, Mon,” Kim shrugged. “We’ve known each other for so long, and… I know so much about her yet nothing at all. What could I even say to someone I technically considered an enemy until a month or two ago?”

“Okay, that’s fair,” Ron agreed, mouth full of Rocky Road.

Monique hummed. “You’re gonna have to talk to her eventually, girl. She knows when your birthday is, ya know. She’ll be waiting.”

“And she’s not the patient type,” Ron piped up.

Kim shrugged. “I’ll figure it out, but thanks, guys. The support means a lot. I can imagine that, if the whole Lorwardian invasion hadn’t happened, Dr. Director would be raising an eyebrow if she found out.”

“Would definitely put a damper on our internship at GC,” Ron laughed. “Glad they’re on our side now, though. I’d hate to have to hit another self-destruct button by accident while slapping Drakken.”

“You have mystical monkey kung fu powers and all you do is slap the man?” Monique muttered.

“W-well, I don’t actually _wanna_ fight him, I just need him distracted long enough for KP to, ya know, do the whole flirting thing and then destroy his doohickey so we can skedaddle.” Ron huffed as he sunk in his seat. “Plus, slap fights take less energy.”

Kim and Monique shared a look before breaking into a fit of giggles. “Fair enough,” Monique laughed, bumping shoulders with him.

Just then, Kim’s communicator flared to life and she frowned down at it. She didn’t have anything important planned for today so that couldn’t have been a calendar notification. Slipping the device from her pocket, she pressed the button to turn on the screen. Wade’s confused face greeted her.

“Hey, Wade, what’s the sitch?” she asked slowly.

“Uh, well, um, you’ve got a birthday present,” Wade chuckled nervously. “Apparently, your soulmate has, uh, returned to a life of crime? And sent a beacon out for you specifically. Apparently, if GC tries to interfere, she’ll burn all the agents to a crisp.”

Kim blinked. She lifted her gaze to Monique and Ron, both of whom stared at her, utterly baffled. None of them knew what in the world was going on, and even Wade seemed uncertain of what was happening.

“Alright, well, Ron and I can be suited up in-.”

“Uh uh!” Wade piped back in frantically. “She requested you and you _alone._ ”

“O… kay…” Kim shrugged. It was her birthday, the one day she wasn’t obligated to think further than necessary. “Alright, _I’ll_ be suited up in a hot sec. But, uh, see if you can get into any cameras in her vicinity.”

Wade gave a mock salute before beginning to type again. “You got it, Kim. I’m sending her coordinates to your car for easy access.”

“Much appreciated.”

Wade’s screen cut out and Kim pocketed her com. “Well, thanks for taking me out, guys,” she sighed. “But ya know. Duty calls.”

“You two lovebirds have fun,” Monique teased.

“Give the missus a kiss for me!” Ron laughed.

Kim stuck her tongue out at the pair of them before kicking her sneakers into gear. Rocket shoes will never not come in handy. Kim skated on the air back home, soaring right through her bedroom window. As promised, it didn’t take long to strap in to the battle suit and then into her car. Soon enough, she was soaring through the air to the provided coordinates.

Vaguely, Kim wondered what Shego could have stolen or destroyed this time to announce her return to crime. She did find it confusing that Shego wanted her to come alone, but that could be a trap ploy by Drakken maybe? Did he come up with something to counter her suit? She’d have to wait and find out when she got there.

~~~

Parking the car a few blocks away from the abandoned warehouse the coordinates directed her to, Kim stepped out and surveyed the place. It didn’t look like any of Drakken’s usual haunts. In fact, from an outside perspective, it looked… like a completely ordinary recently abandoned building. Of course, living her life as she has, Kim knew not to be fooled by appearances. She repressed a memory of Camille Leon and carefully made her way toward the warehouse.

Kim eyed the front door. She doubt Drakken really expected her to come through the front after so many years of her crawling through vents or crashing through the ceiling. With a shrug, Kim made her way in, pushing the front door open. First time for everything, after all.

It was dark inside, as expected, but what wasn’t expected was the absence of any sounds of machinery. No henchmen lacklusterly guarding the place, not even any cargo around. It was just… empty.

Suddenly, lights flooded the space. Oops, spoke too soon it seemed. In the middle of the room, leaning against one of the pillars supporting the building, was Shego. She looked relaxed as ever with a bored expression covering her face. What struck Kim as interesting was that, for the first time in her life, she was seeing Shego in a full midriff-baring outfit. Usually, if ever Shego was showing her stomach, it usually only showed the right side, a small hint of her tattoo showing, but not the whole thing, not enough to draw attention. Now, Kim could see the entire tattoo on full display and, unsurprisingly, it was an exact copy of her own.

“So glad you could make it, Kimmie,” Shego drawled, not even looking up from filing her nails.

“Shego,” Kim smirked, standing tall like she always did when around Shego. Shego’s relaxed posture always reminded Kim of a cat, ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. Kim didn’t want to be taken by surprise. “What’s with the sudden change of heart?”

Shego chuckled, finally turning a nonchalant eye to her guest. “Change of heart? And how do you know this wasn’t my entire plan from the get-go?”

Kim sauntered closer, bit by bit. Not fast enough to be threatening, but steadily closing the space. “Oh, ya know. Never pegged you much for the patient type. Figured anything worth doing, you wouldn’t wait to do it. If this was the plan, we’d have known last month.”

“Clever girl,” Shego purred, standing up to properly face Kim. “Guess ya got me all figured out, huh, Pumpkin?”

“Not all,” Kim shrugged. “Just enough.” She paused for half a second before dropping into her fighting stance. “I look forward to finding out what I don’t already know.”

Shego spotted it, the small flicker of uncertainty in Kim’s eyes. Her Kimmie wasn’t sure if Shego returned her feelings, if Shego accepted their soulmate bond. Oh, Kimmie…

Dropping into her own crouch, Shego smirked. “Alright, Princess, let’s see how rusty you’ve gotten in the last month or so.” She launched forward, taking a swipe right at Kim’s side.

Kim dodged and lashed out with a punch, a grin making its way onto her lips. “Rusty? I’ll have you know that a Possible doesn’t know the meaning of the word.” She leaped into a kick, but Shego backflipped out of range, landing and launching back at her again.

“As _if!_ ” Shego snickered. “Didn’t we _kidnap_ your dad at one point?” She inwardly cringed. Crud, didn’t mean to bring that up.

Thankfully, Kim didn’t mind too much and continued on with the banter. “Yeah, yeah, but I don’t think memory wipe induced amnesia counts as getting rusty. It _was_ involuntary.”

They traded blows, Kim’s hands meeting Shego’s and Shego’s kicks getting blocked by Kim’s legs. It was as easy as breathing, even easier maybe. A dance they would remember in their sleep. Even if everything about them was stripped away, this… this would always remain. Shego’s ears were attentive to every breath Kim took. Kim’s eyes tracked every movement Shego made. They could practically feel a shift in the air every time either of them went in for a strike. It never landed, hadn’t for a long time now.

“So,” Shego began as they both began to wear down. That was another familiar piece. The ache of limbs, the burning in their lungs, both of them drenched in sweat and still filled to the brim with adrenaline, with excitement, with _fire._ “How’s your birthday going so far?”

“Oh, pretty usual,” Kim responded, performing a series of backflips to counter and dodge an advancing attack. “Morning with the family around the breakfast table.” She stopped her ascent on one of the pillars and used it to redirect herself back at Shego in her own advance. “Afternoon sharing a bite with friends.” Shego blocked every one of her punches with ease and grabbed her wrist. Like always, they both froze, locking eyes. Kim’s voice shook slightly as she finished, “Evening trading nonverbal sparring advice with my soulmate.”

Unlike all the times before when Kim would kick out to be released, or Shego would try to throw her, neither backed away from the contact. Shego hadn’t lit her hands once since this whole ordeal. If she had actually returned to a life of crime, even though she’d never aimed to injure Kim beyond a first-degree burn, she still would have lit her hands. Kim wasn’t going to back away. Shego wanted her and wanted her here.

Shego’s mouth went dry, but she didn’t tear her eyes away from Kim. “I wanna see it,” she whispered. “I wanna see your tattoo, your soul mark. Show me?” As much as she tried to phrase it like an order, Shego couldn’t help the hopeful questioning lilt at the end.

Kim still didn’t pull away, didn’t break their gaze. “Reveal Area ABD, left to right.”

The suit shimmered for a moment before it began to turn transparent. Kim’s flames showed themselves and Shego finally broke their gaze to look down at them. The hand holding Kim’s wrist loosened and slid up to entwine their fingers as Shego’s free hand reached forward to trace over the area the suit was covering.

“They’re beautiful,” she breathed. “I’ve been imagining how they would look on you and… it couldn’t compare, Kimmie.”

“How long have you known?” Kim asked, shivering slightly as she felt Shego’s fingers through her body suit.

“Since the day we met.” Shego looked up. “You were gorgeous, showing up in a blaze of red and black defiance and snark, the sidekick bumbling around behind you. That fire in your eyes, the confidence, the optimism… I knew it had to be you.”

Kim raised an eyebrow and Shego rolled her eyes with a snort. “Okay, I was in denial for a while. I mean, first impressions and all that? I figured you were just some kid trying to play hero like my brothers. I complained to the universe for _hours_ about how this prissy, snooty, know-it-all _cheerleader_ could _ever_ be a perfect match for me!” Emerald eyes met olive and softened. “And then you absolutely kicked my butt at Bueno Naco and I started thinking that _maybe_ it wouldn’t be so bad, being the soulmate of a know-it-all cheerleader.”

“You’re so sweet, Shego,” Kim said. She tried to sound teasing or snarky, but for the life of her, she couldn’t. It was something else, seeing the awe and wonder on Shego’s face, seeing the mark finally appear on Kim’s skin.

Kim blinked when Shego straightened, her eyebrows pulled together almost… angrily. “No,” Shego growled, her hand tightening around Kim’s. “No. I don’t want you to call me that.”

“But I thought-.” Shego shaking her head cut Kim off.

“That was my name as a hero, it was my name as a villain, as a mercenary. I don’t _want_ that to be us, Kimmie.” She took a deep breath and pulled Kim closer. “You know my name. So say it?”

Ron and Monique stared at the communicator’s camera in shock. Wade was kind enough to send the camera feed to them as well so they could make sure Kim was really okay. Neither of them expected _this_ to happen, though!

Kim leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Shego’s. “Are you sure? I know it was from a time when you weren’t yourself. I didn’t think I had the right…”

“I’m giving you permission,” Shego chuckled. “I want this to be our start, Kim. Our start as soulmates. We can’t move forward if I don’t let go of my past. Call me by name, Princess.”

“Odette.”

The name hung in the air between them. Kim stared up at Shego, waiting for a response. Shego was holding her breath. She knew Kim would say it, but now she had to fight down the urge to lash out at anyone using her name. She hadn’t let anyone call her that in so long, she’d almost forgotten the sound of it. But it sounded… nice, coming from Kim.

With a shaky breath, Shego nodded, a slow smile spreading over her lips. “Nice, Kimmie.”

“It still sounds so foreign,” Kim murmured.

“Trust me, sounds even weirder to hear it.” Shego rolled her shoulders. “But… I wouldn’t trade it. I’d take this weirdness over my annoying brothers any day, Princess.” She grinned. “Cause it’s you.”

“Wow, Sh-Odette,” Kim corrected, though she managed to retain the tease in her tone. “I didn’t know you were so soft.”

Shego scoffed, pulling back slightly and crossing her arms. Kim noted that she didn’t let go of her while doing so. “I’ve _always_ been soft for you, just so we’re clear. I’ve sent Senor Senior Junior and Motor Ed running with burns that could’ve scarred if I’d wanted them to. The _bruises_ I've left on some of Drakken's henchbros, you wouldn't _believe._ Even Dr. D tended to get worse treatment than you, Princess.”

Kim couldn’t really argue with that. “True,” she conceded, leaning up to nuzzle their noses together. “I never thought this would actually turn out to be real,” she confessed.

“Which part?” Shego asked in confusion.

“Us being soulmates,” Kim shrugged. “Wade showed me some evidence he’d gathered, but… I have _everything_ , Odette. Supportive friends, loving family, I got accepted to college, I have a job lined up once I graduate, people around the world _adore me_. I know Dad says ‘anything’s possible for a Possible’, but…”

“You figured everything was going so right, something had to flub somewhere, huh?” Shego tried.

Kim gave a halfhearted shrug, looking up at her. Shego sighed and wrapped her in a hug, lowering them both into a sitting position. “To be fair, I didn’t believe it until you said something tonight,” Shego whispered. Kim looked up at her in confusion. “I know! I know I said I knew, but… you never _really_ know until it’s confirmed, you know? I was… scared. That all of my hoping and anticipation would blow up in my face and you’d end up a soulmate to someone else.”

The silence weighed on them for a moment before Kim reached up to Shego’s cheek, running her fingers just under Shego’s eye. “Well, both of us got our wish, didn’t we?” she pointed out. “So there’s no reason for either of us to worry anymore.” She smirked. “Like it or not, you’re stuck with this optimistic, know-it-all cheerleader.”

Shego laughed and leaned forward to nuzzle their noses together. “And whether _you_ like it or not, you’re stuck with this super-rich, snarky powerhouse.”

Kim ducked her head to rub just under Shego’s chin affectionately. “I think I can live with that,” she grinned.

Ron and Monique shared a high five while Rufus pumped a paw in the air triumphantly. They all knew it. It was bound to be right. They were just made for each other. Simple as.

Shego ran her fingers over Kim’s pattern. Sure, it was still technically under the battle suit, but she didn’t care. She could see the tattoo, the soul mark. She would spend the rest of her life tracing that pattern and holding Kim, just like this.

However, a question made her pause.

“So, what exactly _did_ you steal to get on Wade’s radar?”

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this. I have some ideas how Dr. Director, Will Du, and Bonnie respond. And we still gotta see Drakken. So there's probs gonna be a chapter two.


End file.
